Book Fairy
Book Fairy is a minor character in "My 'Spiritual' Ex-Lover". She is actually a transformation of Nip Siu Sin. Ling Choi Guan falls in love with Book Fairy after she saved his life in a thunderstorm. Because he wrote a love letter to Book Fairy, it disappoints Ying Chun Fa, so Nip Siu Sin claims that she has no feelings for Ling Choi Guan. Ying Chun Fa was put under the disguise of Book Fairy twice. Portrayal She is portrayed by Kaki Leung, the same actress for Nip Siu Sin's younger appearance. Character Personality Book Fairy encourages Ling Choi Guan to be able to read Chinese characters. In Episode 10, Book Fairy let the thunder hit her. In Episode 11, it is revealed that it was only an act of kindness, but the thunder passed through her and went to Choi Guan. Because of Ying Chun Fa's disappointment of Choi Guan loving Book Fairy, Nip Siu Sin acts rude toward him, lying that she and the Jade Emperor are married, along with her hanging out with Erlang Shen. Appearance Book Fairy has dark hair, brown eyes, and fair skin. A loop of her hair is curled. Book Fairy has a tiny dot on her forehead. Her hanfu (a kimono-like Chinese dress) is composited of a cream and green dress, and a pink overlay on top. It is tied with a magenta ribbon, that is located on top of a lime green fabric. She has earrings with a golden pearl at the end. The appearance for her shoes is unknown as it is rarely shown in the episodes. However, an assumption is a red Chinese shoe, for two reasons: Her main colour scheme seens to be dark pink, so red would go well with her hanfu, and two: This is a Chinese New Year movie, so the colour could be red. She is seen with many jewelry, mostly on her head. The one that is seen more easily is the front piece, which is a "crown" with a purple colour. As seen in "Episode 11", she has back headpieces. There are many golden pieces dangling and a view of the crown can be seen as well. Quotes Note: These are translated into English for English audience. *"You don't have to say anything. I know everything. Your knowledge tube has been unblocked. And you're thinking of writing a love letter to me. Yet I don't like you even one bit! Last time I saved you, it was only an act of kindness." *"I'm helping you accept fate." Trivia *Ling Choi Guan was convinced she is a real fairy because she claims that he has no knowledge, thus, no knowledge of her being a fairy. *As she claims, she is the guardian of books. *She is seen on the official TVB poster, standing right next to Ma Lao, the antagonist of the series. This might be because Kaki Leung is also the young version of Nip Siu Sin, and is Ma Lao's former lover. Category:Disguises Category:Females Category:Characters